The Ultimate Betrayal
by cenaluver
Summary: Ken Kennedy and Katie had the perfect life till one day Randy Orton decides to stay a storyline to the next level, which changes everyones lives forever.
1. How It Started

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Ken Kennedy/OC  
Summary: Ken and Katie were leading the perfect life, till Katie started to fall for one of their friends.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Short  
Word Count: 1,223  
Chapter #: (1)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: This was originally a Kurt Angle story, but I decided since not that many people seemed to like him in the story I changed it to Ken Kennedy, bear with me with the changes, there's a lot of details I have to change. Don't forget to read and review

* * *

"Randy you're out of your mind," Katie laughed as she looked at him staring at her from the other side of the room. "It's supposed to be fake."

"I know it's supposed to be fake," Randy said licking his lips and grinning. "But you said you wanted to take his relationship farther right?"

"Yes," She said biting her lip avoiding his gaze "But I'm still married to--"

"Don't worry about him," Randy said walking quickly toward the couch and sitting down next to her. "He won't know it's real, he still thinks this is a story line."

"Randy I don't know," She said blushing as he started to kiss her neck. "How long do we have till we're on air."

"Fifteen," He said before he kissed her lips.

"Do you have the blanket?" She asked as she lay down on the couch.

"Right here," Randy said reaching behind him before he straddled her hips, throwing the blanket over them he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Randy please," She said closing her eyes running her hands over his back.

The couch felt uncomfortably small as they moved about, breaking their feverish kiss Randy grinned. Changing his position he reached between them and moved their underwear out of the way. Looking back up he smiled at her, he ran his fingers lightly through her hair, kissed her lightly he moved his hips forward. She let out a small gasp as he moved over her and kissed her neck.

"In a few moments," She managed to gasp out "He's going to come storming through that door."

"I know," He said "And the whole world will see how we love each other."

"Randy," She gasped as she clawed at his back "No one can know--I'm married."

"Shush," Randy said quickening his pace, a knock echoed through out the room "That's the signal, I'll make sure to cover yourself so he doesn't really see."

"Katie where are you," She heard her husbands voice outside of the locker room, a tear fell from her eye, and Randy kissed her lightly.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Randy sat up, looking down quickly he made sure everything was covered, before turning around; tears fell from her eyes as she saw her husbands face with the camera crew behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my wife Orton?" He yelled as he stalked closer.

"Ken it's not what you think," Randy said getting off the couch and Katie wrapped the blanket around her as she saw her husband stalk closer to her lover.

"Not what I think," Ken spat, "you were just having sex with my wife, in my locker room. How dare you!"

"Ken no!" Katie screamed out as he lunged for Randy knocking him to the ground and beating him.

Katie wrapped the blanket tightly around her, and sat on the couch in horror as Ken relentlessly beat on Randy. Finally when Randy was bleeding slightly from the lip Ken stopped and stood up, he walked over to Katie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked brushing the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine," She lied breathing heavily.

"Don't touch my wife again!" Ken said kicking Randy in the stomach causing him to spit up some blood. He wrapped his arm around his wife as they walked from the room and the cameras went off.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for getting you into this babe," Ken smiled at his wife as she sat quietly on the couch in their locker room after the show.  
"Don't worry about it," She smiled weakly as she pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them. 

"Are you okay?" Ken asked sitting in front of her grabbing her hand lightly. "You seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine," She lied again "It's just doing this story line can take an emotional toll on you."

"I know," He said hugging her, "I'm so sorry for brining you into this; I know you said you never wanted me to. But I couldn't help it this time."

"Don't worry about it," She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It'll all be over soon," Ken smiled rubbing the tears away.

Katie lunged into Ken's arms as she held him tightly; closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Ken rubbed her back lightly as she opened her eyes and looked out the open locker room door. Randy stood in the door way his eyes lowered and a sad look on his face. He looked up at Katie and nodded slightly and quietly walked off.


	2. Her Promo

* * *

The following week Ken and Katie walked into the Smackdown locker room hand in hand. During the week away from Randy Katie felt worried. Eventually she'd have to confess to the man she loved and married that she fell in love with another man—one of his best friends. Biting her lip, Katie placed down her bag once they reached his locker room.

"Ken I'm going to go to catering," Katie smiled.

"Oh I'll come with you," He said turning around.

"No don't worry about it," Katie said kissing the top of his head "Unpack, get ready and I'll bring you back something."

"I love you," Ken said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too," She grinned as her stomach fell.

Slowly leaving the locker room, she walked down the long halls to the catering room on the other side of the building. Smiling she greeted some of the other Smackdown wrestlers. Reaching catering she walked into the room and noticed she was the only one in the room. Shrugging she walked over to the table and picked up two bottles of water. Arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her neck being kissed.

"Hello beautiful," Randy purred in her ear.

"Randy don't," She said nudging him again "People will see, everyone's going to be coming in for lunch you know."

"So let them see," Randy grinned as she turned around and faced him.

"Randy you don't know how damaging this could be," Katie said looking around making sure no one had entered "For you, me and for Ken. I love both of you and I don't want that to happen."

"Look," Randy said slowly "This is all my fault, I never should've done this, and I just should've kept my feelings for you a secret."

"Randy no," She said shaking her head "We are both at fault with this and should've acted like adults, now we've gotten in deeper than we could imagine. Randy I don't know what to do." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"We'll get through this," He said hugging her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "We'll figure out what to do, it'll all be over soon."

"Excuse me," Someone said causing them to break apart "Am I interrupting something?"

"Ken," Katie said blushing backing away from Randy "What are you doing here?"

"You've been gone for a while, so I came to see if everything was all right," He said quickly glancing at Randy as he walked toward his wife.

"Everything is fine," She smiled as Ken wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Right Randy?"

"Yes," He said quickly as he looked at Ken. "We were just talking."

"Good," Ken smiled brightly not taking his eyes off of Randy. "C'mon Katie we better get back to the locker room."

"Yeah," She said quietly as Ken led her away, she looked quickly back at Randy who was smiling weakly at her.

* * *

Katie took a seat on the couch and rested her head on the back of it, sighing she closed her eyes. Ken looked at his wife, she had been acting strangely since last week and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, and he knew Orton had something to do with it. He took a seat on the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

"Babe what's the matter," Ken asked quietly. "You've been acting so strange since you ran into Orton in catering."

"It just brought back memories of last week," She said biting her lip.

"Well don't worry you won't be involved this week," Ken said kissing the side of her head "It's just a promo of me and Orton in the ring tonight."

"Really," Katie said happily, "What'll happen?"

"Well I'm not really sure, the writers haven't informed me of anything, but I think it's just a calling him out to the ring and it'll explain how long this has been going on and stuff."

"Oh," Katie said her heart beating faster, she knew in real life this had been going on for almost a year, since Ken first brought her to the locker room. But in the story line it was supposed to be spur the moment. "Well, I might be dragged into that."

"Yeah you might," He smiled at her "I love seeing you in the ring so I wouldn't mind that."

"Well Randy would bring me out, that would be the down fall," She blushed.

"Well then I just suppose we have to wait for what the writers want us to do," Ken said kissing her lightly. "Now I've got to finish getting changed."

He said pushing himself off of the couch and over to his bag, pulling out his boots there was a knock at the door. He stood up and moved toward the door.

"I'll get it babe," Katie said pushing herself off of the couch and slowly walked toward the closed door. Opening the door she smiled at the writer who was standing behind it.

"Katie Kennedy?" She asked smiling.

"Yes," She said opening the door to let her in. "Here are your points for tonight."

"My points?" Katie asked staring at the yellow piece of paper. "I-I didn't know I would be in the promo."

"You are the promo," The writer said smiling.

"Ken!" Katie said shutting the door on the writer, as Ken came running over. "I have to do the promo, it's me!"

"They wouldn't?" Ken said scanning the paper.

"And apparently they are," She said biting her lip returning to the black couch. "I have to go out into the ring—with Randy!"

"What do they want you to say?" Ken sighed leaning against the door.

"That our marriage isn't valid, and that I've fallen in love with Randy." She said adding a laugh. "Ass holes,"

"I thought this was supposed to lead into a match with Orton, not a public marriage!" Ken said kicking the door. "I never should've gotten you into this; I'm going to get you out of this!"

"Ken hunny," Katie said putting the paper down and getting off the couch. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as she slightly kissed his bare chest. He held her lightly in her arms as he kissed the top of her head. "Calm down take a deep breath." Ken took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly "There, we've already gotten into this deep and there is no way of back out, for either of us, we'll take this in strides. This is make believe Ken it's a story. Our marriage is valid, I love you, and I would never leave you!"

"I know," Ken said quietly, rubbing her back slightly. "It's just I've been in story lines like this before, but with Stephanie and Hunter so I wasn't attached to anyone, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Randy can be very--"

"I know, I know," She said slowly grabbing him tightly. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen, nothing is going to happen."

A tear left her eye as she bit her lip—she hated lying to him. Something had already happened and she couldn't tell him. He would never find out how she betrayed him in the worst way.

Authors Note: Since this is a rewrite of a Kurt Angle story (even two years later) there are still some pieces left over from that story that I never fully changed. So if you catch anything of that sort sorry. I'm blind as a bat apparently :)


	3. The Lies

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): Ken Kennedy/OC, Randy Orton/OC  
Summary: Randy and Katie were the best of friends, still they took a story line to the next level.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,357  
Chapter #: (3/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: If this seems familiar to you it should. This is a rewrite of my Kurt Angle story of the same title. I've changed it around a bit but just added Ken Kennedy as the lead guy instead of Kurt. An improvement I think :)  


* * *

An hour before Smackdown Katie found herself wandering the halls heading toward catering again. She was happy to see that she was the only one in the room, grabbing a soda from the table she headed over to a small table in the corner of the room; quietly she sat alone in the room.

"So I hear your marriage isn't valid," Someone laughed from behind her.

"Shut up Orton," Katie growled not looking back at him.

"Orton?" He said taken aback coming into view with a confused look on his face. "You haven't called me that in years; you only called me that when you hated me."

"Well I hate you at this moment," She said bitterly as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"The promo," Katie said quietly staring at her soda can "I can't do it."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked quickly "You have to, it's your job."

"I know, but—I just can't do this," She frowned.

"Can you still do me?" Randy laughed.

"You pig," She smiled at him.

"Hey, babe, I'm your pig," He grinned "There's that smile, now c'mon you can get through this I have faith in you, now what's the real problem."

"The real problem is that what we're telling Ken is true!" She sighed "And he doesn't know it just how true it is, from the affair to the backstage kissing everything. But the problem is in real life the marriage is valid and I'm committing adultery."

"Just take a deep breath and calm down," Randy said slowly.

"That's what I said to Ken when I told him in the story line our marriage wasn't valid," She said smiling weakly. "I suppose the guys in my life think alike."

"I think like Ken is that a good thing," Randy laughed.

"Randy stop," Katie said looking at her watch and standing up "I better go, Ken's going to be wondering where I am, and I don't want him to catch us together."

"We still need to talk about the promo," Randy said catching her arm lightly "What are we going to do for that."

"Do we have to discuss that now?" Katie said slowly.

"Yes," Randy said slowly "What are we going to do?"

"We'll you're going to start it off saying, that we've been doing this since Ken and I were married," Katie sighed sitting down. "Backstage kissing, etcetera. Ken comes out and then I take the microphone from you and say 'I've got news for you Ken, our marriage was never valid' and then he says something and then a fight breaks out between you two."

"Wow, you thought about this a lot haven't you," Randy said lightly grabbing her hand.

"Well I've kind of been avoiding Ken since I got the notes for the promo," Katie said shrugging "So I've had a lot of time to think about."

"You should go back to him," Randy said looking away from her removing his hand from hers. "He is your husband." Randy got up from the table and walked away.

"Randy!" Katie said calling out to him, he stopped as she ran toward him. Smiling she placed her hands on his face as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. As a tear slid down her cheek she brought his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Breaking apart, he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up and kissed her lightly on the lips before putting her back down. "I better go," She blushed. "I'll see you at 8:30,"

"It's a date," Randy grinned as she walked away.

Katie walked quickly back to her and Ken's locker room. She smiled at him weakly as she shut the door behind her and sat down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew what she was doing with Randy was wrong, but to her sometimes it felt so right.

"Are you ready for your promo?" Ken asked, as he pulled her closer.

"Yes," She sighed "And I discussed it with Randy so we know what to do."

"Okay, and I come out after you guys mention that the locker room—charades," He cringed and she smiled weakly. "Are mentioned—then it's your bit."

"That's basically it," Katie smiled kissing Ken lightly on the chest. Turning his head toward her, he brought her into a light kiss. "I locked the door." She breathed quietly after the kiss.

"But I'm already dressed," Ken said slowly.

"They aren't hard to get back into," Katie smiled as she lay back on the couch pulling Ken on top of her.

Wrapping her arms around Ken's neck she pulled him into a deep kiss, allowing Ken to devour her mouth. She let out a gasp as he moved his lips to her neck and bit lightly on her collarbone. In one swift movement Ken took of her shirt, only momentarily breaking their kiss. Breathing heavily Ken smiled at his wife.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked rubbing her cheek "We could be heard."

"Ken when has that stopped us before?" She grinned kissing him on his forehead.

Ken straddled her hips as she slowly undid her belt, taking it off in one swift movement he threw it across the room. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he worked on her jeans, pushing the jeans down her legs he smiled at her as he kissed her neck lightly. Sitting up again he pushed down his wrestling shorts and leaned over his wife.

"I love you," He smiled as he looked his wife in the eyes.

"Ken," She smiled as she rubbed his cheek lightly and kissed him lovingly. "I love you too."

* * *

"That was,"

"Wow," Katie said breathlessly as she pulled herself closer to Ken.

They had fallen to the floor and pulled a blanket over them. She used Ken's arm as a pillow as her head rested her head on the crook of his arm. She rubbed his chest lightly as she laughed.

"What," Ken asked looking at her.

"Nothing," She smiled kissing his cheek, "It's just we're laying on our locker room floor, naked."

"Yeah," Ken agreed. "Wait what time is it?" He said bolt up right and looked for his watch.

"Ken what is it?" Katie asked wrapped the blanket around her top as she sat up.

"Katie's its 8:15," Ken said grabbing his shorts and putting them on. "You have to be out in the ring at 8:30,"

"Shit," Katie said grabbing her clothing and throwing it on as quickly as possible. "My hair is all messed up," She frowned looking in the mirror as she pulled on her shirt and buckled up her belt.

"You look fine," Ken said kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked at them in the mirror. "You look beautiful; I'm so glad your all mine."

"I better go," She said quickly pushing Ken away. "I'm going to be late, Randy's probably already waiting for me, and I got to make sure that he knows what we need to do."

"Are you okay?" Ken asked staring at her strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled grabbing her bottle of water. "I'll see you after the promo."

Flinging the door open she didn't even say goodbye to Ken as she ran down the hall way, following the signs that lead her to the waiting area for the ring. Breathing deep she ran up to Randy and threw her arms around him.

"Katie," He said quickly looking down at her, "What's the matter?"

"I—nothing," She said backing away from him blushing. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Randy said kissing her forehead.

"Randy, Katie," A stage hand said quickly "You're on, quick go to the ring while the lights are still down."

"I'm nervous," Katie said as she grabbed Randy's hand quickly.

"You'll do fine," Randy said moving the curtain out of the way. "It's show time."


End file.
